yandere_simulator_resourcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Personalities
r Every non-player character in the game is given a personality in the game's JSON file. Because of this, characters will have a variety of reactions to different situations depending their personality. If any student witnesses murder and remains alive to see the next day, they will refuse to speak to the player for reasons dependent on their personality. If four students witness murder, they will chase down and apprehend the player regardless of their personality. Exceptions Character ID 1 has its own reactions to events, regardless of personality value. # OSANA NAJIMI The Loner personality is available to both genders. Males do not react to a camera yet, but females will react by covering their face in a scared manner. If a Loner witnesses a corpse, they will run out of the school and phone the police. Loners who have witnessed murder will cause a drop of 10 points in Reputation. If a Loner is spoken to the next day, they will refuse to speak to the player as they do not wish to interact with them. OSANA NAJIMI HANAKO YAMDA KIZANZA SONOVU LAS BULLY Teacher's Pet The Teacher's Pet personality is specific to male characters. They do not have a reaction when a camera is pointed toward their face. If a Teacher's Pet witnesses murder, they will alert their teacher and lead her to the scene of the crime. If all of the classroom teachers are dead, or another teacher has been notified, the Teacher's Pets will run into their individual classrooms and hide. Quotes MEGAMI The Heroic personality is available to both genders. Males do not react to a camera, but females react as if suspicious of the player's behaviour. If a Heroic student witnesses murder, they will attempt to combat the player and engage in a fight. If the student wins, they apprehend the player, resulting in a game over. The strength of Heroic students is tied to their strength, on a scale of 0 to 6. If a Heroic student witnesses a lone corpse but not a murder, they will act as a Teacher's Pet. Quotes Coward The Coward personality is specific to female characters. They react to a camera the same way as Loners. If a Coward student witnesses murder, they will beg for mercy, then run out of the school without calling the police. They will refuse to talk to the player the next day. Coward students are the most commonly found pupils in the game and the majority of characters have the coward personality type. If a Coward student witnesses a lone corpse, they will run out of the school without calling the police. YandereDev plans to alter the Coward personality as it is functionally identical to the Evil personality. In future, Cowards may lock themselves in a room alone and call the police, requiring the player to break the lock beforehand to reach the student.https://youtu.be/R1xH8g5BRuI?t=4m Quotes Evil The Evil personality is specific to female characters. They react to a camera by covering their face in a disgusted manner. If an Evil student witnesses murder, they will compliment the player on their kill and run out of the school without calling the police. However, they will avoid interaction with the player. If an Evil student witnesses a lone corpse, they will run out of the school without calling the police. Quotes Social Butterfly The Social Butterfly personality is specific to female characters. They react to a camera by posing with a smile on their face. If a Social Butterfly witnesses murder, they will run to a corner of the courtyard and call the police. If they see the player approaching, they will scream, alerting others of the player's presence. If they witness murder a second time, they will curl into a ball. If a Social Butterfly witnesses a lone corpse, they will react the same way, but will not scream at the player upon seeing them approach due to not knowing the identity of the murderer. The same applies when the player is wearing a mask. Quotes Tsundere The Tsundere personality is specific to female characters, and currently only present on Character 33. They react to a camera the same way as Social Butterflies. The Tsundere personality is not fully implemented yet. Due to this, they break upon witnessing murder and will remain in place. The Tsundere personality is planned to alert Senpai (ID 1) upon witnessing murder, and it is unknown what they will do upon witnessing a lone corpse. Tsunderes act the way Loners do when spoken to after witnessing murder. Quotes Strict & Friendly but Strict The Strict and Friendly but Strict personalities are specific to teachers and are functionally identical. They react to a camera the same way as Heroic students. It is however applicable to students, but will trigger a softlock when the student attacks the player. If a Strict character witnesses murder, they will chase the player the way a Heroic student would and pin them down. If a Strict character witnesses a lone corpse, they will kneel over the corpse, call the police and look around for suspicious students. If the player comes near the teacher whilst covered in blood or holding a bloody weapon, they will correctly assume them to be the culprit and give chase. Quotes Violent Delinquents will shove Yandere-chan if she comes too close. If a Delinquent witnesses murder, they will chase Yandere-chan and hit her with their weapon. Unimplemented Personalities Sleuth Personality The Sleuth personality was announced by YandereDev in his January 31st update video. They have not been implemented yet, but are planned to be added in the near future. Students with the Sleuth personality will be in the Photography club. The Sleuth personality will be nonspecific to any gender. They will presumably react to a camera the way Social Butterflies would, and if the atmosphere is low, the way Heroic students would. Citation If a Sleuth witnesses murder, they will take a picture of your face and forward it to the police, causing an instant game over. It is unclear exactly how they will react to a lone corpse, but they will alert the police as well. Rival Personality (Lovestruck) YandereDev has stated that rivals will have a personality type that will react to murder by running to Senpai and telling him about the player's murder, causing a game over. It is unclear whether or not they will tell Senpai about a lone corpse. Rivals are likely to react to a camera the same way as a Social Butterfly would. It is unclear whether or not the rivals will have the same personality name due to their different characterisations, but it is implied that many will react the same way. However, the character Osana Najimi (ID 33) does not have this personality. Instead, she has the Tsundere personality. Other Notes If a student witnesses murder, they will react to a camera as an Evil student would. If a student witnesses murder and is modified to be a Heroic student for the next day, they will react as a Social Butterfly would. Citations Category:Students Category:JSON